Control de Itachi
by Uchiha-Sharingan-Itachi
Summary: wiiii porfin mi primer capitulo de mi fic el control de itachi Primera Temporada.este fic tiene muxos personajes de distintas series intruducidas espero que les guste PD: Soy Nuevo
1. Chapter 1

**El Control de Itachi**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Empieza el camino de Itachi  
****  
**

Era una ves un chico llamado Itachi que es como cualquier otro chico, es normal como todos los seres humanos, pero el tenia poderes sobre naturales, podía crear ilusiones que parecen muy reales y también tenía un defecto: Una tentación muy fuerte por la mujeres y necesita poder controlar eso, pero aun no se a podido controlar, cada ves que veía a una mujer, tenía que darle un beso.  
–Hola Itachi yo soy Kagome  
-Hola Kagome, De donde eres? Qué edad tienes?  
–Tengo 18 y vivo en una isla que esta ubicada al sur este de la aldea Akatsuki  
–Ahh…Si la conozco, pero esa isla esta desierta, acaso vives sola?  
–Sí, vivo sola, tengo todo lo necesario para que una persona pueda vivir y tengo mi laboratorio donde trabajo y hago inventos  
–Mmm…Que interesante, bueno, supongo que tú sabes de mi problema que tengo, Cierto?  
–Sí, lo se, por eso quise conocerte, para poderte ayudar con ese problema que te persigue a donde tu vas  
–Bueno y de qué forma me vas ayudar?  
–Mira, tienes que aprender un jutsu que te voy a enseñar para que puedas controlar la tentación. Escucha, se llama Control no jutsu. es muy censillo, te voy a enseñar a ocuparlo y a perfeccionarlo para que tengas mucho control, porque en la vida la tentación se te van a presentar muchas veces y vas a saber decir que no. Bueno ya sabes como se llama tu nuevo jutsu y ahora vamos a mi isla, porque vas a vivir conmigo, así que trae todas tus cosas, hay nos acomodamos para vivir juntos  
–Bueno, en marcha, estoy dispuesto a todo para poder aprender a controlar la tentación, andando  
-Aahhh…Pero primero tienes que hacer algo antes de irnos, debes hablar con tus chicas y decirles que quieres estar solo un tiempo y que no te busquen  
–Bueno ya lo haré, hoy mismo  
–-Esta bien, nos vemos a las 5 en el puerto de la akatsuki, no tardes  
–Esta bien Kagome. Bueno iré a comer primero y luego iré donde mis chicas para hablar con ellas.  
Itachi no pensaba que en el camino hacia el local donde iba a comer se iba a encontrar con dos chicas de las que tendría que hablar, veamos que va a hacer Itachi, ahora que tenía a sus chicas en frente de él.  
-Hola chicas, Cómo están?  
–Bien  
-Bien  
-Mmm…Marin tengo que hablar contigo un momento a solas…Mira, esto es…Cómo decirlo? Es difícil para mí, pero necesito un tiempo, quiero estar solo un tiempo, mira lo que paso entre nosotros fue muy lindo, pero necesito un tiempo para reflexionar  
–Pero qué hice? Por qué esa decisión tan repentina? Qué paso? Hice algo que no te gustara? Ya se, fue muy rápido…  
–No Marin, fue una decisión mía…No tienes nada que ver en mi decisión, solo quiero estar solo un tiempo lo siento linda adiós-Marin se fue llorando hacia quien sabe que lugar–Una menos, ahora necesito hablar con Yuzuriha, pero ella me parece que me va a entender estoy seguro, bueno voy a hablar con ella ahora. Hey Yuzuriha! Espera!  
Necesito que hablemos  
-De qué seria lo que tenemos que hablar?  
-Es que necesito que no nos veamos más, necesito un tiempo para reflexionar mis pensamientos, tú me entiendes, bueno era eso  
–Sí, te entiendo, todos necesitamos a veces estar solos un tiempo para pensar, ya nos vemos, adiós  
-Sí, adiós, cuídate…Bueno ya me deshice de las dos chicas, ahora me voy a donde mi jefa que me va ayudar a controlar las tentaciones.

Qué pasara con el viaje de Itachi? De qué forma ayudara Kagome a Itachi? Eso se verán en el próximo capitulo:

Capitulo 2 Comienza el viaje de Itachi y Kagome


	2. Kapitulo 2 De el Control de Itachi

**Capitulo 2**

**Comienza el viaje de Itachi y Kagome**

Este chico se esta demorando mucho en llegar ya son las 5:10 y aún no ha llegado, bueno, me parece que no vendrá conmigo a mi isla

Oh no, estoy muy retrasado, ella se va ir . Oh no, ya se fue, no puedo permitir que se vaya sin mí, debo hacer algo para llegar al barco, ah! se me ocurrió una idea

** Itachi subió muy rápido a una montaña que da al mar y esperó el momento preciso, cuando el barco quedó debajo de la montaña dio un salto muy grande y para no caer tan fuerte saco un látigo muy grande y lo enrolló en el mástil del barco **–

- Siento llegar tarde, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, pero ya están resueltos

- Que bien! me alegra que hayas venido, empezaré desde ahora con tu entrenamiento de inmediato. Empezaremos con algo muy sencillo: aprenderás a ocupar tu chakra (energía espiritual) para beneficio tuyo. Ya, lo primero será aprender a ocupar armas que te pueden servir para que te defiendas de la gente que te quiera hacer daño, así que aprender a tirar Shuriken es lo primero y lo mas básico

** Itachi empezó con su entrenamiento que va ser muy fuerte y extremo ya que tiene que aprender muchas cosas que le van a servir para poder llegar a crear el Control no jutsu **

Esto es muy complicado, es casi imposible, pero no me daré por vencido hasta lograrlo, necesito lograr crear ese jutsu que me va a servir mucho en la vida

** Itachi pasó una semana tirando shuriken hasta que logro y ahora puede tirar churiken y todos quedan almadió **---

¡¡Eh!! al fin llegamos a la isla, por fin descansaré por todo el entrenamiento que he tenido

- Sí, bueno, ayúdame a sacar todas las cosas y te vas a dormir un rato para que después estés bien para que entrenes, por que el próximo entrenamiento va ser más duro que antes

- bueno, gracias, descargaré todo bien rápido para poder ir a descansar y luego seguir entrenando

** Itachi ya ha terminado de descargar todo lo que estaba en el barco y rápidamente de saco toda la ropa y se fue a dormir a su cama ¿¿qué hará Kagome para que Itachi se pueda controlar con las mujeres y todo tipo de tentación?? **

**H**aremos un experimento con Itachi y para ver cuánto es el control que tiene, si tiene mucho o poco control sobre sí mismo, quiero saber cuánto es el control que tiene Itachi si se le presenta una tentación muy grande. Bueno empecemos con el experimento.

Kagome totalmente desnuda entro en la pieza de Itachi y luego en su cama sin que él se diera cuenta y bajo su cuerpo y empezó a coger el pene de Itachi con muchas ganas como si lo deseara desde la primera vez que lo vio. Subiendo su cuerpo itachi despierta

- ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

- Es parte del entrenamiento que vas a tener para poder controlar las tentaciones.

Mientras Kagome acariciaba el cuerpo de Itachi y lo besaba por todos lados, él sólo seguía el entrenamiento que Kagome le estaba dando, y harto rico es el entrenamiento. Itachi dio vuelta a Kagome y la puso a ella en la cama Itachi bajo su cuerpo, pasando su lengua por el abdomen de Kagome hasta llegar hasta la vagina de Kagome, provocándole un placer muy grande luego de que Itachi pasara su lengua por los pezones de Kagome. Ella estaba ya al máximo de excitación, ella no pensaba que Itachi fuera tan irresistible y provocara un placer y una excitación tan grande. Itachi levantó a Kagome y la puso en cuatro empezando a penetrarla de a poco, ya que Kagome le había mencionado que ella era virgen, por eso lo hizo con mucha sensualidad y muy despacio los primeros 20 min. y después empezó a incrementar su velocidad y empezó a penetrarla más rápido, lo cual a Kagome le fascinaba, separaron sus cuerpos e hicieron una pose: Itachi tenía la cabeza hacia las piernas de Kagome y ella tenía su cabeza hacia las piernas de Itachi disfrutando el placer y excitamiento que les daba a ambos cuando tenían sexo. Mientras Kagome cogía el pene de Itachi con muchas ganas y fuerza itachi estaba acariciando la vagina de Kagome con la lengua………………………………………….

Al siguiente día:

Estaban los dos, Itachi y Kagome durmiendo desnudos en la cama de Itachi. Al despertar Kagome, despertó a Itachi con un beso en la boca, luego Kagome se levantó sin nada para taparse y se fue al baño a darse una ducha mientras que Itachi estaba en la cama pensando en la fabulosa noche que paso con Kagome. En eso Itachi empieza a recordar lo que pasó con Kagome y se empieza a excitar con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, su pene se pone erecto y duro. Él con su mano derecha empezando a masturbarse hasta que desprendió su semen que quedó en la cama………………..salió Kagome del baño con una toalla verde e Itachi se levantó de la cama sin nada puesto y se fue a bañar mientras Kagome se vestía en la pieza de Itachi…………….Kagome se sentó en la cama y se percató de que había un líquido blanco espeso en la cama se dio cuenta enseguida que eso era semen de Itachi y se dio cuenta que Itachi se había estado masturbando pensando en lo que paso anoche con ella………………………Kagome empezó a pensar en lo mismo que estaba pensando Itachi y recordó los momentos en que Itachi pasaba su lengua por su vagina y cuando cojía el pene de Itachi, y en eso le da una sensación muy grande de excitación y placer en la cual no resiste más y se empieza a masturbar hasta lograr el orgasmo que le pareció tan rico y excitante. Luego de eso se fue a vestir e Itachi nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Kagome mientras él estaba bañándose. Kagome se fue a desayunar mientras Itachi se vestía. En cuanto llegó Itachi a la mesa, Kagome le tenía que decir algo importante: -Itachi, desde hoy vamos a empezar el entrenamiento que nunca te imaginaste que ibas a tener, además de aprender a controlar la tentación te voy a dar un entrenamiento de fuerza para que aprendas a pelear y a ocupar nuevas técnicas de combate, porque en la vida se te van a presentar ciertas personas que no son muy buenas, y vas a tener que pelear, o sólo para defender lo que tú quieres vas a tener que pelear --- está bien, estoy dispuesto a soportar en entrenamiento tan duro que me vas a dar ¡EMPECEMOS! YA QUIERO SEGUIR APRENDIENDO TODO LO QUE TÚ ME VAS A ENSEÑAR

**En el próximo capitulo El verdadero entrenamiento de Itachi**


End file.
